Her Only Friend
by XxXmannequinXxX
Summary: Samara decides to befriend a lonely girl. Written with rather poor quality, because it was written a couple of years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Samara.

My name is Krista. I've never thought myself as something special. I go to high school and other than that I have no social life. Big woop. People call me weird or gothic. I don't care. I fully ignore people when I walk down the hallways going to class, just as I am doing now. I walk quickly with my hair over my face, staring at the ground. Occasionally I look up, see a face I used to know and look down. I finally make my way to room 181, choir. I take my usual seat in the back. My folder partner Emily is sick today. I'm happy. I mean, she's cool and all but she's a bit too _colorful _for me. I look at the wall of mirrors in front of me. I see myself and my black outfit. My friend Chey approaches me.

"If you're going to prom, then you're doing my make-up!"

"Why?"

"You always do it so well. You always look so well put together and perfect."

"Ok, thank you."

Then the teacher motions for us to begin our warm ups. Chey goes to her spot and the choir sings. 40 minutes later when class is over I quickly make my way from the choir room to the area outside the front of the school. I pick a spot in the shadows and sit. It's cooler here. I watch people playing around, saying their good byes and just standing there with their friends, like it has more purpose than what I do.

50 minutes later I see _him_ walk out of the school. I run to him, but quickly change it to a walk. He sees me and smiles. He opens his arms and we embrace. No, me and Mike have nothing. But this embrace is longer than it should be. And he smells so good. But he has a girlfriend; my friend Veronica. But I push that out of my mind as I follow him to his friends. They talk and he sneaks his arm around my waist. They question and he makes up some lie. They believe it. Finally my ride comes.

"Mike, my mommy's here." I say in my most adorable voice.

He holds me in a tight embrace.

"Bye sweetie."

And as we part our hands find each other and slowly slip apart.

"I love you."

"I love you, too" I say.

Then I walk to my ride as I hear his friends say to him, "Why don't you go hold the door open for her?"

10:00 PM

I don't have school tomorrow, but I am tired so I'm going to sleep. I walk over to the mirror and look into it. I see reflected back a pale teenage girl, slightly overweight, with long dark brown hair. I walk over to my bed, turn off the light and climb in. I close my eyes and don't open them. I know there's nothing to be afraid of, but almost everyone has a slight fear of the dark. You never know what is there. I hold my eyes tighter closed. Just as sleep was about to take me I heard a noise. I low vocal noise followed by the sound of something quietly scraping on my floor. 'Keep your eyes shut,' I command myself. But they flutter open and I observe my room. Nothing out of the ordinary. But just as I am about to close my eyes once again I swear a see a figure, black on top and white on bottom fall to the floor and disappear. I hear a knock with it. I quickly clamp my eyes tight. 'You're imaging things,' I say to myself. Then I drift to sleep.

My dreams are not pleasant. I'm in a hallway at school. I see Andrew Faulhaber, the boy that raped me. I run away from him, with disgust. But he follows me and soon he has pushed me against a wall. I see a teacher and I scream for help but they just look at me and walk away. Soon he rips open my shirt and is doing things most inappropriate. I scream more and more, with no avail. I wake up soaked with sweat. I look at the clock. Two AM. I stay awake and I cry. I am now afraid to sleep for fear of dream. I get on my computer and check Vampire Freaks. I have a new message. It's from Veronica.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID YOU PUT HIS NAME IN YOUR FRIENDS BUT NOT ME. SCREAMS -- MY BOYFRIEND, NOT YOURS!"

Then I check Mikes comments. He got one from her, too.

"Krista seems to like you more than I think huh. Well she's becoming obsessed and that isn't cool. It's making me very mad and I can't handle that."

These messages were posted 4 hours ago and within minutes a new one appears.

"Hey krista girlie!"

'Ok, she's really bi-polar or something.'

After an hour of web surfing I begin to get bored and rather tired. I finally give in to sleep. I lie down and close my eyes. But right before sleep takes me, I get the feeling that I'm being watched. 'Ok, just open your eyes and nothing will be there.' So I open my eyes. They widen in shock. In front on me is a figure with long black hair, the face hidden behind it and a white dress. 'It's your imagination!' But I don't believe. I clamp my eyes tightly shut, in hopes I was imagining it. But I feel a cold hand on my back. I screech and lunge to the far corner of my bed.

"P-P-please go away, but if you have no wish to harm me, by all means stay and s-state your purpose."

And surprisingly her form changes. She now resembles a girl slightly younger than myself. Then she speaks.

"Hello, my name Samara Morgan. I do not wish you harm. I am here because I have taken an interest in you. I'm sure you can relate to the fact that the human race is weak and not worthy of me. I feel that we are equally matched."

And so began a friendship.


	2. Helpful

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samara.

* * *

The next morning I awoke thinking of it as nothing but a dream. But as I looked around my room and finally got to the other side of my bed and there she was.

"Good morning," she greeted.

Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!"

And my mother came in.

"Well me and Cecil are going boating. Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Yes."

Then she left without even noticing Samara.

"Get dressed," commanded Samara.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

I picked out an outfit and went to my bathroom and changed. I came back out and my bedroom door was open. I walked out and saw that the door next to mine was open. I went in and Samara was there at the window.

"Look out the window," she said.

I did as told. I saw some cool kids from my school.

"Let's go," she said.

I am a very shy person, but I had nothing better to do and she'd be with me. So I left my house and walked to them.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," greeted one that lived across the street.

"This is that girl," said Keith.

"Oh!" Said the neighbor boy. "I'm Alex! I'm xdeathxbloomsxlifexblossumsx from xanglplodar!"

"OH! HEY!"

"So what are you doing today?" Asked Keith.

"Nothing."

"Ok cool. We're just hanging out at this kids house. We're expecting uhhhh what's the kids name?"

"Mike," answers Shelby.

"Mike and his girlfriend."

And as soon as that was out of his mouth a car drove up and dropped them off. Mike looked surprised to see me, and Veronica just looked pissed.

"GOD LAURA WHAT THE FUCK I TOLD YOU HE'S MINE! GO AWAY!"

"Calm down!" Commanded Keith.

Samara then yelled, "BLOCK IT!"

Following her orders and put my arm up and as soon as I did Veronica's fist hit it.

"Veronica, please don't." I said. "I have no wish to fight or to ruin anything for you."

"Oh whatever! You just want Mike!"

Samara then said "Say something and go back to your house."

"Well I see that my presence here is ruining things so I shall return to my house."

And then I walked away from this now arguing bunch. And as soon as I got there Grant, my step-brother drove up.

"Hey Krista, I got a new skateboard! I wanna see you on one so lets just go up the street."

So I got out his old skateboard and we skated. As soon as we passed the STILL arguing bunch Grant told me to grind the railing to the stairs at the neighbors house. And I did it. Then I did a kick-flip. I have a feeling Samara helped me out.

"Wow, you're good! I was expecting you to fall on your face."

"Well thank you."

"Race you back to the house!"

"You're on!"

And we both raced to the house, me winning narrowly. I think Samara really is good.

9 PM

"Do you want Mike?" Questioned Samara.

"Well of course."

"You could have him, you know."

"Really. Find a way, tell me."

And soon she disappeared. 'Uh oh this might not be good.' I looked out my window. The kids were just saying their goodbyes. Veronica still looked steamed. She stormed off into the street as a car came by and hit her. WHAM! And she was down. Everyone was stuck in a shock. Suddenly Samara appeared before the bunch. They didn't see her. Her hair floated up around her and they all fell to the ground. Then she drug Veronica's body, put it in the back of the car that hit her and made it speed off. Next thing, she appeared next to me.

"Never speak of Veronica again. She never existed. She is just some poor girl that that guy picked up and killed."

A couple days later I went back to school. I'd barely seen Mike. It was so weird without Veronica. I accidentally mentioned her to Jenny, Veronica's best friend and she got confused insisting that I was on crack. Finally after school came. I sat by myself until it was 4. Mike wasn't out yet, but he wouldn't be much longer. Before he came out Jordan came over. Now me and Jordan had some sort of 'thing'. But truely to me we were friends, nothing more but I felt much less. He began to talk to me and I could sense he wanted to make some relationship appear out of thin air. Luckily Mike soon came out. I acted like I didn't see him and he approached. He had something behind his back.

"Krista, would you do me the honor of... being my girlfriend?"

He handed me a rose.

"Of course!"


End file.
